The only thing I want for Christmas is you
by MissAkatsuki
Summary: Alors voilà un petit one shot pour Noël un peu en avance . Tsuna a loué un chalet pour Noël et il a invité tous ses amis. Gokudera/Yamamoto! Rating T


**Titre** : The only thing I want for Christmas... is you

**Auteur** : MissAkatsuki

**Manga** : Reborn

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Ils appartiennent à Akira Amano.

**Résumé** : Tsuna a décidé de louer un chalet pour célébrer Noël avec sa famille (Vongola).

**Note** : # IMPORTANT À LIRE AVANT DE COMMENCER L'HISTOIRE # Donc, pour bien vous situer, Tsuna et les autres sont maintenant âgés de 30 ans (sauf Lambo et I-Pin qui ont 20 ans). D'ailleurs, Reborn et Colonello ne sont pas morts mais étant donné qu'ils sont toujours des Arcobalenos, ils sont encore sous forme de bébés (sauf Lal Mirch, étant un arcobaleno raté). C'est Noël et toute la famille et les amis Vongola se retrouve dans un chalet.

**The only thing I want for Christmas... is you.**

Deux heures. Deux heures qu'il roulait en pleine tempête de neige. Les routes étaient glissantes et on ne voyait pas à trois mètres devant. Mais il avait promis au dixième du nom qu'il serait là et il serait là!

Gokudera, après un autre quart d'heure à ronchonner contre la température, arriva enfin à destination. Il se stationna à l'arrière de la maison et sortit de sa voiture. Devant lui se dressait un chalet immense! Il avait deux étages et un balcon qui faisait le tour de la maison.

Le bras droit de Tsuna jeta un œil dans la cour par-dessus la palissade et put constater qu'il y avait un jacuzzi. De la musique venait de la maison et il se rendit compte qu'il était probablement le dernier à arriver, étant celui qui habitait le plus loin.

-Brrr... Mais qu'est-ce que je fous à m'émerveiller devant cette stupide maison alors qu'on gèle dehors?! S'exclama-t-il soudain en resserrant son manteau autour de ses épaules.

Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte d'entrée et il sonna. C'est Bianchi qui vint lui ouvrir.

-Hayato! Comment vas-tu? Ça faisait longtemps! S'écria la jeune femme.

-Mouais... ça pourrait aller sans cette foutue neige! Dit-il tout en entrant et en enlevant ces bottes.

Il y avait maintenant plusieurs années qu'il avait réglé ses légers problèmes gastriques. La vue de sa sœur ne le rendait plus malade et le froid qui avait existé entre eux n'était plus. Ils agissaient maintenant comme de vrais frère et sœur. Ils étaient même un duo hors pair durant les missions à deux.

-Ah! D'ailleurs comment ça va avec Shamal? Demanda-t-il en se dirigeant avec sa sœur vers le salon où un bruit assourdissant de conversation lui parvenait.

-Hum... ça va plutôt bien... Lui répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Ça faisait maintenant trois ans qu'elle avait accepté de faire un essai avec lui. Il ne s'était pas quitté depuis. Elle, n'utilisant plus aussi souvent le poison cooking et lui, arrêtant de courir après toutes les filles. Bianchi avait même arrêté de s'en prendre à ce pauvre Lambo qui ressemblait tant à Roméo.

En entrant dans le salon, Gokudera se dit qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dût venir. Il y avait tellement de monde! Il regarda vers la droite et aperçut Lambo en plaine conversation avec Ryohei, Giannini, Fûta, Haru et Kyoko. Chrome et ses deus amis, Ken et Chikusa, se tenaient dans un coin, discutant calmement avec Basil, I-Pin et Shamal. Yamamoto semblait absorbé dans une discussion avec Squalo et Belphégor (Tiens, qui les a invité ceux-là?! Pensa vaguement Gokudera) et Reborn, Colonello et Lal Mirch semblaient apprécié l'ambiance de la fête tout en bavardant de temps à autre. Finalement, il remarqua le dixième du nom qui était en pleine conversation avec Dino et Hibari, ce dernier semblant avoir été traîné de force.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde et Gokudera essaya de se souvenir des dernières nouvelles. Alors, d'après ce qu'il avait appris, Lambo et I-Pin étaient fiancés, Tsuna avait finalement marié Kyoko et Haru s'était rabattue sur le frère de cette dernière. Il paraît qu'il filait maintenant le parfait amour. Chrome, quand à elle, préfèrait se dévouer à Rokudo et elle ne remarquait même pas la bataille que ce livrait les deux autres pour attirer son attention. Lal Mirch préférait rester célibataire et attendre Colonello alors que Reborn continuait sa vie de tueur à gage. Squalo et Belphégor préférait vider les bars ensemble plutôt que de se trouver des filles. Giannini était parti dans sa propre affaire qui était devenue rapidement mondiale et Dino et Hibari vivait dans un amour secret mais qui, on ne sait trop comment, n'était plus secret du tout. Finalement, d'après ce qu'il savait, Yamamoto était toujours célibataire et il vivait encore à Namimori, sont père étant malade.

Hayato prit une grande inspiration et se dirgea vers le dixième du nom pour le saluer.

-Dixième du nom! Commença-t-il.

-Gokudera-kun! Ça va? Lui répondit le chef de la famille Vongola.

-Oui très bien! Mais vos parents ne sont pas là?

-Non. Ils sont en voyage autour du monde en ce moment.

-Ah! Bon je vous laisse, je vais aller saluer tout le monde. Sur ce, Gokudera se dirigea vers le buffet, question de se servir du punch avant de commencer le tour des personnes présentes.

**XoX**

La fête battait son plein et tout le monde discutait avec tout le monde. Même Hibari avait l'air moins renfrogné que d'habitude, Dino n'avait presque rien brisé ce soir et Ryohei s'était tenu tranquille, pour une fois. Mais bien vite, il fallut faire descendre Giannini d'une table où il était monté pour danser en sous-vêtements. Il faut dire qu'il avait un peu abusé sur l'alcool.

Minuit arriva bien vite et tous portèrent un toast à la famille Vongola.

Vingt minutes plus tard, les filles décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Une liste des chambres fût alors distribué, étant donné le nombre réduit de pièces :

_I-Pin, Kyoko, Haru, Bianchi – Chambre 1_

_Ryohei, Lambo, Yamamoto, Gokudera – Chambre 2_

_Lal Mirch, Chrome – Chambre 3_

_Tsuna, Hibari, Dino, Giannini – Chambre 4_

_Reborn, Colonello, Squalo, Belphégor – Chambre 5_

_Ken, Chikusa, Basil, Shamal, Fûta – Chambre 6_

Les filles montèrent à l'étage et les hommes restèrent à rire et à boire jusqu'à trois heures du matin. Finalement, Tsuna et Dino souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à tout le monde et il transportèrent Giannini jusqu'à leur chambre, suivit de Hibari. Puis, ce fût le tour de Ken, Chikusa, Basil, Fûta et Shamal de monter. Reborn et Colonello traînèrent Squalo et Belphégor dans les escaliers, ces deux idiots s'étant saoulé à s'en endormir sur le tapis. Étant les derniers, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo et Gokudera finirent leur verre et partirent se coucher en fermant les lumières.

La chambre avait en tout et pour tout deux lits superposés et une petite table. Lambo et Yamamoto se précipitèrent vers les deux lits du bas, laissant à Ryohei et Gokudera les lits du haut. Ils se changèrent tous en silence et finirent par s'enrouler dans leurs couvertures. La lumière à peine fermée, on entendit Ryohei ronfler.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que Gokudera fixait le plafond. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir entre les murmures de Lambo qui parlait dans son sommeil et les ronflements «à l'extrême» comme aurait dit leur propriétaire. Une idée lui vint alors et il descendit doucement de son lit pour enfiler son maillot et il partit direction le jacuzzi.

**XoX**

Il entra rapidement dans l'eau, le froid le poussant à accélérer son mouvement pour ne pas geler sur place. Il poussa un soupir de bien être et s'installa confortablement sur un des sièges. Gokudera se prit à relaxer et à fermer les yeux.

Ce repos fût cependant de courte durée puisque bientôt il sentit que quelqu'un d'autre entrait dans le bain d'eau brûlante. Il ouvrit les yeux, prêt à faire regretter à quiconque venait de le déranger lorsqu'il croisa les yeux noisette de Yamamoto. Il ravala toutes insultes et se contenta de refermer les yeux. Après tout, le sabreur était le seul, à part le dixième du nom, à ne pas l'énerver royalement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici? Demanda tout de même le bras droit de Tsuna, juste pour la forme.

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et quand je t'ai vu sortir en maillot, j'ai eu envie, moi aussi, d'essayer ce jacuzzi. Lui répondit l'homme en face de lui, toujours munit de son sourire innocent.

-Tsk...

Gokudera repartit dans ses pensées, se laissant bercer par les remous du bain. À peine dix minutes plus tard, il entendit Yamamoto toussoter pour attirer son attention. Il rouvrit les yeux et il l'observa tranquillement, attendant que l'autre débute sa phrase.

-Tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce que tu serais devenu si tu n'avais pas connu Tsuna? Lui demanda tranquillement le sabreur un air triste sur le visage.

Gokudera fronça les sourcils et réfléchit quelques secondes.

-En fait, je crois que je ne serais rien devenu si Tsuna n'avait pas été là. Je serais toujours aussi asociale, enfin moins, rajouta-t-il en voyant le petit sourire de Yamamoto. Je détesterais toujours autant ma sœur et je n'aurais pas d'amis. Répondit sincèrement le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés.

-Moi, je crois que je me serais mariés, que j'aurais eut des enfants, que je serais devenu un joueur de base-ball professionnel et que ma vie aurait pu être parfaite. Commença tranquillement Takeshi, un sourire triste à ses lèvres.

Gokudera ne su l'expliquer, mais son cœur se serra à la mention de la vie de famille parfaite selon Yamamoto. Après tout, il n'avait jamais vraiment eut de famille à qui faire confiance et à aimé. Il ne pu continuer à réfléchir car Yamamoto avait repris la parole.

-Seulement, maintenant, je n'ose plus m'attacher à personne de peur que l'on se serve des gens que j'aime pour me détruire. Je ne peux imaginer comment je réagirais si quelqu'un que j'aimais serait utilisé pour m'atteindre. Mais même en me disant ça, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'attacher à quelqu'un. Il s'arrêta quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle et Gokudera pût voir une larme rouler sur la joue de son vis-à-vis et ses poings se serrer sur ses genoux.

S'en fût trop pour Gokudera. Il avait l'impression de s'entendre lui, à la place de Yamamoto. C'est pourquoi il se leva et sans s'en rendre compte, il serra étroitement le sabreur dans ses bras. Il lui murmura ensuite, tout contre son oreille : «Tout le monde a besoin d'aimé et d'être aimé». Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, enlacés, puis, Hayato se rendit compte de leur position. Il était assit à califourchon sur son ami et le serait dans ses bras, le tout, dans un jacuzzi. Quiconque aurait vu cette scène en aurait déduit beaucoup de choses.

Gokudera se releva et se retourna, prêt à rejoindre sa place lorsque deux bras entourèrent sa taille. Il sentit ensuite une tête se poser aux creux de ses reins et il entendit une petite voix murmurer : «Merci».

Yamamoto se leva et il retourna Gokudera dans ses bras pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le jeune homme fût d'abord surpris, mais il se laissa bien vite faire et il répondit bientôt au baiser. Les deux hommes finirent par retomber assit, Gokudera à nouveau à califourchon sur Yamamoto.

Alors que ce dernier recherchait les lèvres de son homonyme, ayant été séparés lors du choc, Gokudera le stoppa.

-Te rends tu compte de ce que l'on fait? Te rends tu compte que c'est peut-être une erreur? Demanda presque rageusement Hayato, craintif à l'idée d'être déçu encore une fois.

-Si c'est une erreur, je suis prêt à la commettre des milliers de fois. Lui répondit tendrement Takeshi en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

Gokudera se surprit à rougir mais ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

-Et si quelqu'un l'apprenait? Si on nous rejetait? Si on me rejetait? Dit le garçon aux bombes, en murmurant la dernière phrase.

Yamamoto se rendit alors compte que la pire crainte de Gokudera était d'être à nouveau rejeté. Il le serra un peu plus fort et lui murmura :

-Tu sais, je parlais de personnes à qui je m'attachais, et bien je crois que je ne me suis jamais autant attaché à quelqu'un avant toi. D'ailleurs, ma vie parfaite était ce que j'imaginais avant de te rencontrer. Jamais je ne pourrais t'abandonner. Je t'aime, Hayato Gokudera.

Ce dernier releva son visage qu'il avait enfouit il y avait un moment dans le cou de son ami. Les larmes commencèrent à sortir toutes seules. Enfin. Enfin une personne qui l'aimait pour de vrai et qui ne l'abandonnerait pas.

De son côté, Yamamoto n'en menait pas large. Il commençait à paniquer, se demandant pourquoi son amour pleurait contre lui comme ça.

-Je... Je suis désolé... je ne sais plus quoi dire... je...

Mais il ne pût jamais finir sa phrase puisque des lèvres vinrent frôler les siennes. Et c'est dans un murmure qu'il lui répondit, tout doucement, dans un souffle :

-Idiot... Tu es la première personne à entendre ces mots venant de moi : je t'aime aussi Takeshi Yamamoto.

Le baiser reprit, beaucoup plus passionné que la première fois. Ils avaient enfin découvert ce qui manquait à leur vie, la présence de l'autre.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et le sabreur regarda fixement son vis-à-vis dans les yeux, une flamme dansant au fond de ses prunelles. Il sourit mais cette fois-ci, le sourire n'était plus tout à fais innocent. Il commença à faire descendre doucement le maillot de son amant en s'emparant à nouveau de ses lèvres. Ils s'étaient enfin trouvés, ils ne se lâcheraient plus.

Alors que Yamamoto commençait à faire descendre sa bouche dans le cou de Gokudera, on entendit le son d'une clochette au loin. Hayato ne s'en soucia guère, étant légèrement occupé mais bientôt le son fût si fort qu'il dût s'en boucher les oreilles. Yamamoto ne sembla rien remarquer et continua de lécher le torse de son partenaire. D'un coup, tout devint noir.

**XoX**

Le Gokudera de quinze ans se réveilla en sursaut. Il était allongé sur le sofa de son salon et il prit un peu de temps avant de se souvenir de son drôle de rêve. Il devint alors plus rouge qu'une tomate en se souvenant des derniers instants. C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit de nouveau la clochette qui n'était autre que la sonnette de sa porte d'entrée. Il prit le temps de se recoiffer un peu et il partit ouvrir. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise de voir le Yamamoto de quinze ans devant lui.

-Alors, tu es prêt? Tsuna doit se demander ce que nous fabriquons! Ça fait une heure que la fête est commencée! S'exclama le jeune homme.

Tout revint en mémoire à Gokudera à cet instant. Les parents de Tsuna avaient organisé une grande fête de Noël et ils avaient invité tous les amis de leur fils.

-Euh... oui j'arrive dans deux minutes. Entre.

Il partit à la salle de bain s'asperger le visage d'eau pour se rafraîchir les idées. Il pouvait encore sentir la sensation des baisers de Yamamoto dans son cou. Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Il rougit une dernière fois et partit avec Yamamoto vers la maison du dixième du nom.

-Tu savais toi que ça se passait aux sources chaudes? Moi pas... mais bon ça va sûrement être agréable! Sourit le sabreur.

Des sources chaudes hum? Gokudera se demanda alors pourquoi attendre? Si les sentiments du Yamamoto de son rêve n'étaient pas réels, les siens l'étaient bien. Il sourit et entra aux sources chaudes avec son (pour l'instant) ami.

Dehors, la neige commençait à tomber, laissant présager que cette nuit de Noël serait très froide et blanche.

Fin

**XoX**

Alors voilà! Je tenais absolument à mettre une fic de Noël sur Reborn avant de partir en vacances dans trois jours. J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Moi, en tout cas, j'ai adoré l'écrire. Désolé pour ceux et celles qui attendaient un lemon... Peut-être une autre fois!

Un joyeux Noël à tous!


End file.
